A large majority of the population will experience back pain at some point in their lives that results from a spinal condition. The pain may range from general discomfort to disabling pain that immobilizes the individual. The back pain may result from a trauma to the spine, be caused by the natural aging process, or may be the result of a degenerative disease or condition.
Procedures to remedy these problems may require correcting the spacing between vertebral members by inserting a spacer. The spacer is carefully positioned within the disc space and aligned relative to the vertebral members. The spacer is sized to position the vertebral members in a manner to alleviate the back pain.
The spacers often include teeth that extend outward from the body of the spacer to maintain the position of the spacer relative to the vertebral members. Various styles and shapes of teeth have been used previously to prevent movement after insertion into the disc space. Further, the teeth may be located along a single face of the spacer, multiple faces, or along limited areas along one or more faces.
The spacer and teeth should also be designed to facilitate insertion into the disc space. Teeth designs that limit or prevent movement of the spacer relative to the vertebral members may not be practical as they make the spacer too difficult to insert into the disc space.